False Hope, or True Love?
by Aishiteiru-Haka-Kipa
Summary: Rating for mild swearing and of corse, Yaoi.


This is weird, usually I do Seto & Joey, but this times its Seto & OC, other pairs are the same.

**I OWN ZERO PERCENT OF YU-GI-OH!****

* * *

**

It was a dark day; no sun was shining through the heavy rain clouds.

Shidako sat on his on bed with his arms on the windowsill, and he rested his head on his arms. Staring out into the forever on darkness, he sighed, school had just gotten canceled because of power outages, he should be happy, jumping for joy, and then go back to sleep because his alarm clock glowed 7:12am. But he couldn't sleep, something was bugging him, but he couldn't figure out what it was.

He concerted calling Shanio, his girlfriend, but fought against it, she had probably gone back to bed. He was drifting in and out of sleep on his windowsill, when his head fell out of his arms and he smacked his nose on the window.  
"Ouch!" he cried, as he held his nose, he took his hand away, and it was bleeding. Shidako got out of bed and went to the bathroom to get some toilet paper for his nose. After it had stopped bleeding, he went down stairs to get something to eat, if he wasn't going to sleep, he was going to eat.

However, when he got down stairs, there was a note on the table as always it was from his grandfather, telling him that he had gone back to Egypt and wasn't going to be back for the next few weeks and to make sure the shop was opened. Sighing again, Shidako went to the fridge and got the milk, he then proceeded to make some cereal. Being up early had its advantages. For instance, he could watch his favorite show, Yu-Gi-Oh, and no one was there to tell him other wise. So after getting his food, he went into the kitchen and turned his show on.

Unfourntaly, he missed it, as he was turning it on he caught the last minute of the show. And it was the episode he wanted to watch too. The Battle City Finals, Yami had just beaten Marik, and saved the world, along with Mailk and Yuugi.

Grumbling to him, Shidako, got up and went to put his empty bowl in the sink. When he got back, instead of the credits rolling, there was a flash of light, followed by a thump.

* * *

Shidako was out cold, in front of the Turtle Game Shop. To make things worse, it started to rain.When he awoke he found that he was lying on a couch, with a blanket and a warm cloth on his head. Suddenly he heard footsteps, so he closed his eyes again, hoping that who ever it was, wasn't going to hurt him. When the footsteps stopped, right in front of him, he blinked to get a view of the person, he was short. Very short. He had spiked hair, that shot up into four spikes, and he had huge eyes, that were, of all colors, purple well amethyst. The warmth on his went with one big whoosh, the warmth was gone replaced by a guest of cold air, and Shidako shivered, which caused the boy standing besides him to jump. Not wanting to lay down anymore, Shidako sat up and opened his eyes. He had no clue where he was, but he knew he wasn't home. 

"You're up!" came a squeal from the floor beside him. He looked over and saw him, standing there, Yuugi Mouto. It was then it hit him where he was, but refused to believe it. He must have fallen back asleep on the couch. Yeah that's it.

"Umm, yeah, I'm up … but where am I? And who are you?" he asked playing dumb, "My names, Yuugi Mouto, and you're in the back of the Turtle Game Shop, Domino City. Who are you?"

"I'm Shidako Lockwood."

Suddenly there were more footsteps, and a taller version of Yuugi, with crimson eyes walked in the room, "Yuugi, who's here with you?" he asked eyeing Shidako,

"Yami, this is Shidako. Shidako, this is Yami." Shidako nodded, as did Yami. However, Yami sensed something wrong with Shidako, so decided to ask before anything happened, "Your not from around here, are you?"

Shidako looked stunned, he had no clue how to answer that question, so he looked down and shook his head, looking back up he said, "nope. I'm not."

Thinking as much and shrugging the rest off, Yami went back upstairs, followed by Yuugi, who stopped short at the bottom step. "I have to get ready for school. You can go back to sleep if you want the spare rooms a mess, so you'll have to sleep on the couch for now. If not, there's food in the fridge." And saying that he ran upstairs to get ready for school.

'_School was cancelled today though … oh yeah! I'm not home anymore, I'm in the land of Yu-Gi-Oh _'

It was no more then five minutes when Yami came back down stairs, "So, Shidako, what are you going to do while we're at school?"

Shidako shrugged, "I dunno, I was thinking of going back to sleep, my heads killing me."  
Yami nodded, "There's Advil in the bathroom."  
"Thanks man."

Yuugi ran down the stairs, jumping the last two, "ready?" Yami nodded again, "then lets go, see you this afternoon, Shidako." Yuugi called as the two of them left for school.

'_Ok, what first? Oh yeah, Advil, then sleep._' So Shidako went upstairs to try and find the bathroom. First door he opened was what he assumed would be Yuugi's room, the walls were pastel blue, with duel monster posters taped, tacked and glued to the wall, Shidako smirked, '_Just like my room…_'

Next room he tried was as well guessed to be Yami's, it was a darker shade of blue, with dark purples and deep reds, his cards were spread across his bed. The third room was guessing the guest room, and Yuugi wasn't joking the room was a mess, there were boxes all over the place, and a lot of crap and junk flung across the open spaces on the floor. With only two doors left, Shidako guessed and opened the one on the left. It looked like his luck finally came to, because he had finally found the bathroom, he got the Advil and then, go figure, the bathroom, when you come upstairs, was the first door on the left. Shidako rolled his eyes at his stupidly and went back down stairs, to try to go back to sleep.

* * *

A/N: Okay, because track and softball have started, and updates will be rare if any at all, I have put chapi one (above) and chapi two (below) on the same upload: nod's: enjoy and see you when the sessions over. 

Ja Ne

TJ

* * *

Chapi Two

* * *

"Hey Yuugi!" a blonde boy shouted after his short friend as he and Yami came walking up the steps of the school,  
"Hey Jou" he called back, "you'll never guess what happened this morning you'll have to come over after." Yami sighed, as Anzu, Honda, Ryou and Malik (normal Malik, Marik and Bakura don't go to school with them) came running up to them,  
"Hey guys" they called, Yuugi waved,  
"So, Yuugi, what is it that has you so excited" Ryou asked,  
"well," Yuugi started, "its quite long really."  
"Hey dude, we have time." Honda assured him, Anzu and Malik nodded,  
"alright…" so Yuugi went on to explain that mornings events, from waking up to getting to school.

When he was done the group just stood there, they didn't know what to say, and Jou was about to say something when the bell rang for school to start.

* * *

For some it was a school day, like Yuugi and cop. But for others, like Seto Kaiba, it wasn't he had gotten the day off school so he could work on his new idea, a new and improved duel disk. Around lunch he had somehow gotten bored of working on it, and thought it be somewhat relaxing to take a walk in the park. 

Upon getting to the park, he had lost all interest in the walk and sat down on the bench, watching little kids play on the playground, and seniors feeding pigeons. '_Why on earth am I here? I should be back at the office working! Not sitting out in the park doing nothing!_' sighing in frustration, Seto got up and started walking back to his office, but took the long way. He wanted to stop by the Turtle Game Shop to see if they had gotten any new cards.

**FLASH BACK**

Yami popped his head back through the door, "oh, Shidako?"  
"Yeah?"  
"If you feel up to it, later on. Could you open the store up, if even for a little while? Yuugi's grandfather is expecting a new shipment of cards, but didn't know at what time today they are arriving."  
"No prob. Yami." Shidako gave him the thumbs up and plopped back down on the couch, Yami nodded thanks and left to catch up with Yuugi.

**END FLASH BACK**

Shidako was just finishing signing for the delivery, and had just opened the box to put the cards in the counter (think glass counter, like at hobby shops) when the door opened, and in stepped Seto Kaiba. Looking around Kaiba didn't see anyone, so he walked over to the counter, and spotted Shidako,'_new worker? Weird I thought this was a family thing._'  
"Can I help you with anything?" Shidako asked, pulling Kaiba out of his thoughts. "Yeah, I was wondering if the old man, got any new cards yet."

'_Gee this guys got one hell of an attitude… reminds me of Clyde_' with that thought Shidako gave a light chuckle,  
"hey answer my question."

"Oh, sorry about that. Yeah, he got new cards, let me finish putting them away so you don't bend them."

Kaiba snorted, "hurry up then. I don't have all afternoon."

Shidako was wearing thing on patience with this guy, '_this guy, that's all he is. I don't know his name._' Not looking up from what he was doing, he asked, "Hey man, what's your name?"

Again Kaiba snorted, "What's it to you?"

"Just trying to be friendly, holy crap."

"Kaiba."

"Uh?"

" My name you dolt, Seto Kaiba. You?"

"Shidako…" '_Ugh, I knew Seto was a jerk from watching the show, but I didn't think he'd be worse in person._'

"Are you done yet?"

"Yeah, let me know if you see one/some you're interested in, I have stuff to put on the shelf."

"Whatever." Seto looked over the new assortment of cards that where in the case, most weren't new, new, just ones Solomon had run low or out of. Others were however. As Shidako was placing duel monster figurines on the shelf, he had caught himself glancing over at Seto once in awhile. When he was done he walked back over to the counter;  
"Found anything you want yet? You've been staring at them for at lest ten minutes now."

'_Acutely kid, I've only been staring at them for five minutes, the other five was you. And yeah I have found something I want. You. … Wait! I did NOT just think that!_' Seto shook his head, and looked up, getting a real good look of Shidako, he was roughly Jou's height, with short pink hair (A/N: think Shuichi from Gravitation), his left eye was smoke gray while the other one was brown, and his skin was pale, but not quite as pale as Ryou but close too.

Shidako was starting to melt under Setos intense gaze, and freaked out by the long still silence, so going to say something he opened his mouth, wrong move. In one swift fluent motion, Kaiba captured his lips in his own, explored Shidako's open mouth and left the store. Leaving poor Shidako there, standing behind the counter, eyes wide and jaw on the floor. '_What the fuck was that! Did … oh my god._' The same thought was running through Kaiba's mind as he reentered his office and sat down,  
"Why oh why did I do that? That's not me." Grumbling and mumbling to himself, he went back to work on the duel disk, and back at the shop, a still stunned and confused Shidako closed the store and went to lie down on the couch.

"I wonder if I'll see him again … not that I want to or anything, maybe to just ask him, why he kissed me." With that hung in the air, Shidako fell into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

Oki, that's all until session is over for track and softball  
Wish me luck!  
Ja Ne!  
TJ

(I hope to get at least five reviews in the two months I'm away)


End file.
